Jake Raney
Jake Raney Is the older Brother of Melissa Raney. He is Sally Suites's Best Friend. His birthday is on June 16th and he's 18 years old Background Jake is the Older brother of Melissa raney. he is currently 18. He was very known for being cute in 5th grade. He went out with lots of girls but didn't feel a bit loved by any of them. He used to live in the top part of California Until he moved to a school with his sister. They moved to Blaze's and Sally's school. At this school, Everyone treated them really nicely but some were mean to him and his sister. He didn't mind the bullying at all. Except when they bullied Sally, Blaze,or his sister. Appearance Jake's appearance is that he has slick brown hair and bright brown eyes. His shirt is plaid just like Blaze's but slightly different. He has a black t-shirt under. He has black pants and shoes. He is tall and slender since at one point he wished sally was there and didn't eat at all. Dragon form Jake's dragon form has been once detected as a red soul that Maka can see. It actually cured him in the past and is a mystery until one day, got released and the power was bind by Jake. His wings are a red color (Ik it's Black in the picture but they didn't have any) His horns are also a red color. His powers are flying around and breathing fire at the moment, He also has fangs that can sheer anywhere.(TBA) Personality His personality is easy to understand *Slacks off sometimes *Very Romantic *Shy *Nice *easy to get along with *Acts weird around the person he likes Family Jake has a mother and father. Their names were Gabby and Josh Raney. His sister is Melissa Raney and he has a grandma. Health Jake tends to get sick rarely, but he does have a heart issue. Friends Jake Has Friends but not much of them *Sally Suites *Blaze suites *Melissa Raney More Info *He is currently 17 years old *Species: Human/Dragon spirit *Status: Alive *family: Melissa Raney-Younger Sister * Relationships/Crush Sally Suites- One Day, he walked the halls of his new school and found a red haired girl. He fell in love instantly but the girl didn't seem happy as she was getting bullied. He smacked them across the room and they fled. He helped the girl up and her name was Sally. He loved her looks and her personality was flawless but he kept it a secret all these years.They were friends since then and they became best friends. Sally would tell Jake everything and he would tell Sally everything. Then the day she left the state, he cried the most as the girl he loved was gone. A month later, he started starving himself since all he was thinking about was Sally. But he picked himself up and began living without her. he thinks one day he could go where she went and see her again. He does not know anything about her anymore untillhe arrived to town. He felt a bit heartbroken when he found out that she was married already. They continue being best friends. Blaze Suites- Jake and Blaze met when sally introduced Jake to blaze. She was glad that sally found a friend and that if she could have a friend. After blaze met Melissa, They would Hang out together and had good times. Hobbies/Interests jake's main Interests are: *Reading a book in secret *Listening to music *Annoying his sister *Making people smile Songs to describe Him *When I'm gone by Eminem *bitter sweet symphony by the verve Category:Characters